Devon
by Suellen-san
Summary: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham? Completa.


**Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim a Kurumada além dos respectivos meios... Como já sabem é uma fic sem fins lucrativos e toda aquela história que estamos cansados de ler.**

**Aviso: Surgiu a inspiração e estou pagando a minha língua quando falei que não iria postar uma nova fic aqui. Mas as coisas mudam. Aproveitem!**

**Agradecimento: A todos que leem o que escrevo e participam ou comentam as minhas fics mesmo que às vezes sem noção. Aos que não tem contam no site e mesmo assim comentam um único capítulo e a seja lá quem criou o ser humano por que só assim eu nasci. Sei, sou maluca. Em especial para todos que participam das fics de fichas. Obrigada povo!**

**Resumo: Fic especial para uma pessoa especial com uns personagens da fic Novo Mundo. Acho que vou fazer uma série de capítulos únicos. O que acham?**

**Beta: Sem porque desenvolvi em cima da hora e mal corrigir direito. **

Devon

O Senhor dos ceifadores olhava seu império da sacada do seu palácio, a vida lhe ensinou muitas coisas e uma dela foi que ser fraco era ter sentimentos. Soube disso quando seu pai fraquejou a alguns anos quando seu coração tomou o lugar da razão dos ceifadores. Devon o desafiou e o matou sem piedade, a última coisa que escutou de seu pai foi...

_Governe com sabedoria, filhote._

Sorriu para seu pai e o viu ir para o outro mundo "feliz". Sua mãe viveu por um tempo com sanidade até um dia enlouquecer. Devon com um bom filho deu a ela um dia maravilhoso, um ser para que ela desejasse e depois a matou. Sua mãe lhe desejou...

_Encontre um ser igual a você, filhote. _

A sua mãe o viu sorriu e estava para realizar o desejo de sua mãe agora, já que governava seu império com toda a sabedoria que seu pai assim o desejou. Agora era hora de encontrar um ser, um ser que o completasse em tudo. Ceifadores são desprovidos de preconceitos, desejam fêmeas ou machos sem descriminar, mas nem todos gostam dos dois sexos, às vezes escolhem um sexo ou não, a escolha depende de inúmeros fatos.

Devon não desejava macho porque não via que os machos não tinham quadris perfeitos, achava que as fêmeas tinham melhores quadris do que o macho; e isso o atraia. Devon é liberal permitia que ceifadores com o mesmo sexo vivessem juntos, mas empunhava a procriação e recebia as constantes visitas do Deus Guerra para dar luz aos desejos dos seres do mesmo sexo.

Devon analisou as fêmeas e nenhumas delas o atraiam no seu território. Será que teria que procurar uma fêmea longe do seu território? Queria ter uma morte honrada igual ao seu pai. Seu filhote deveria lhe desafiar em uma batalha mortal e assim tudo seguiria o seu curso.

O Senhor dos ceifadores estava feliz pela prosperidade do seu povo e suas realizações, mas e ao futuro? Precisava de uma companheira, uma fêmea, uma vez falou com Guerra e ele lhe contou que um ser deveria mexer no seu coração. Mas como um ceifador poderia sentir algo se era desprovido de sentimentos?

Não sentia nada por nenhuma fêmea de suas terras e em suas viagens observava e estudava os outros, principalmente os machos com suas fêmeas. A relação entre ambos e com as crias, pensou em seus pais e como eles o criaram.

- Difícil. – Murmurou sem entender o mistério do relacionamento. – Só há uma coisa a fazer.

Devon foi ao oráculo precisava compreender esse mistério, pois para ele nada era impossível nem mesmo construir uma família. Se não houvesse nos livros uma explicação plausível haveria em algum lugar uma resposta. Foi ao oráculo e lá viu uma criatura que o recebeu.

**Uma elfa. **

O oráculo o recebeu com uma elfa, linda, inspiradora e sublime. Devon nunca havia visto um ser tão belo quando os elfos, mas talvez não fosse uma elfa pura, mas era o ser mais divino que já viu.

- O que deseja Senhor dos ceifadores? – Questionou o oráculo.

- Quero sabe como saberei qual é a fêmea que irei ter ao meu lado.

- Seu coração o dirá...

- Coração? – Perguntou incrédulo o ceifador puro.

- Sim.

- Eu sou Devon, Senhor dos ceifadores, um dos mais ser místico mais temido de todo mundo e você me diz que o meu coração me dirá. – Falou de forma fria.

- Sim. Seu coração lhe diria de uma forma que nunca imaginou, Senhor dos ceifadores.

Devon observou bem a figura a sua frente, o oráculo em forma de elfa, ficou cara a cara com o oráculo e só fez uma coisa, sorriu. O oráculo se surpreendeu ao vê-lo indo embora sem questioná-lo mais uma vez.

- Você entendera Devon. – Falou o oráculo. – Pois esse é um dos mistérios mais prazerosos que você terá.

Devon sabia que deveria esperar o quanto fosse necessário enquanto isso governaria com sabedoria e levaria os ceifadores ao patamar dos seres místicos mais poderosos desse e dos outros mundos. Um dia o Senhor dos ceifadores terá uma fêmea, a melhor fêmea de todos ao seu lado, governando e lhe dando uma forte, belíssima e corajosa cria.

Teria a melhor família desse mundo.

* * *

**Fim?**

**Nota: **Olha eu de novo. Victor, menino espero que tenha gostado da viagem na maionese da sua amiga. Promessa é divida e caso alguém queria seu personagem por aqui me avise. Beijos a todos e em especial a Victor. Estou muito feliz e em breve a fic Novo Mundo com o capítulo maravilhoso. =D

* * *

**Reviews os sem conta aqui. **

**Fic: Angelina **

**Daniela **

Bem Daniela que bom que gostou e quem pena que Mu não vai entrar aqui, mas quem sabe na próxima. Beijos e agradeço pelo comentário. :)

* * *

**Fic: Emanuel **

**Daniela **

Dani, é o seguinte para entender essa fic você tem que ler "Novo Mundo", pois são as fichas dos participantes que estou fazendo mini histórias. Ficou sem graça, mas acho que estamos voltando porque, na minha visão, nem todos são iguais e meus amigos não devem ser privados de algo de bom ou inovação. Sei que com o tempo alguns votaram e outros não, mas vale uma coisa que cada um respeite o outro assim quem sabe voltarem firme e forte.

Agradecida e desculpa por não ter respondido antes acabei esquecendo quando postei a fic.

Beijos e agradecida.


End file.
